Today's latest FPGAs, processors, ASICs and associated memories have raised the performance requirement significantly on the point-of-load (POL) power converter solutions. The power density and thermal performance of the power converter has a direct effect on the system's derating performance and reliability. New power converters with improved performance are desirable for advancing the technology and meeting the needs of power consumption.